Gin and Jag
by TheResurrectionist
Summary: Outside POV of Sam and Dean from a serial killer. "They were a matched pair, he decided, and nothing could be more beautiful. Their elegance was striking, from the way they held themselves to the beauty of their features, an unearthly pair he had to have. He didn't usually go for the stronger looking ones, but these two were a prime example of exceptions." Part two is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Creepy serial killer inspired by the song "Gin and Jag" by The Pet Shop Boys. To be continued soon!

They were a matched pair, he decided, and nothing could be more beautiful.  
Their elegance was striking, from the way they held themselves to the beauty of their features, an unearthly pair he had to have.  
He didn't usually go for the stronger looking ones, but these two were a prime example of exceptions.

Their bodies gleamed, and he could see the lines of muscles under the simple clothing they wore. The tall, long men were perfectly made, features muscled and exceptionally formed.  
He could see the taller one's eyes, a hazel shade that gleamed from green to brown before settling on a dark gold that had his stomach turning over in anticipation.  
The slightly shorter one's eyes were a piercing green, the perfect compliment to the other man's darker gaze.

He never went for the armed ones. They were too likely to fight back, to scream and ruin everything.  
These two gleamed like gold coins, and by god he wanted them. Wanted them with him forever. Together.

He sipped his drink slowly as he watched them take their seats at the bar, faces lightening at a joke the shorter one told.

Their youth was still there, mixing in with the lines and age that growing up brought. He could see it balance out in them, the shorter man watchful as the taller, younger man was innocent and yet not. These two were an enigma.  
Their eyes were beautiful, young with an innocence that came with youth and yet harder than eyes he'd seen over seas.

They were special. They were the kind of people he wanted. The kind he needed.  
They were different in the same ways they complimented each other. He watched as the taller one gripped his drink, face going melancholy like many drinkers did. Obviously lost in memories, the kind he could almost taste as he watched the smooth column of the boy's throat ripple as the boy swallowed.

Innocent. And all his for the taking.

The blonde one watched the other as he flirted with the bartender, a meaningless girl in a tight t shirt. He was all light where the other was darkness, light to mix with the dark and the taste of grey, and the feeling of it nearly took over his mind.  
He needed these two. There was no other way. His last few had been mediocre, small delights that faded too quickly before he had to move on. This would last. That he could tell.  
And so, he sat and watched the light and dark play with each other until they got up an hour or so later. The taller man trailing behind the green eyed one.  
They had made it past the door, to the parking lot when he caught up with them, beginning to spin his web.

_  
Adrenaline pumping, he placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder as he passed the two.  
"Sir?" He asked, forcing his smile into something innocent and a little scared. "Ah, my car just broke down.." He put a little tremor into his voice. "I don't know what's wrong with it. My wife's gonna be worrying and I don't know.." He trailed off. "...If you knew anything about cars?"  
The taller man's gold eyes softened, and that's when he knew the bait was taken.  
"I don't know very much," the boy said, smiling a little. "But my brother does. Maybe he can help? Where's your car?"

"It's just over there." He said, gesturing to the large lot around the corner. It was empty, of course. The streets that ran around it were devoid of life, and, as the cliché went, no one would hear them scream.

He had no worries about taking them on. It might sound ridiculous, but he knew what he was doing. These two would accept him, after a while, and he could handle them until then. Besides, they were children.

The taller man started walking forward, so naive that it was a punch to his stomach. Didn't he know walking off with strangers was a bad idea?

A/NTo be continued very soon! Drop me a review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Final Chapter! I'm hoping this goes with what everyone liked before! Thank you for the fabulous reviews!

The wind was cool on his face tonight; moon just a flicker of a thought behind the thick clouds.  
In the dim lights, the two brothers (his) looked even more magical, bathed in the soft, dusty light.

The younger one (dark, his mind whispered) led them forward with an altruistic look on the boy's face. His car was only a few blocks away now, and the anticipation running through his body was the best stimulation anyone could ask for.

The older one lagged back a little, eyes a little more cautious than the tall man's, but still deliciously trusting.

He loved it when they got like this, the pure, utter belief that they were only helping a poor man. And he loved it even more when they realized their mistake, the widening of the eyes, the pleading. The desperation.

This night was even sweeter than those, the two men following him the reason. He'd never had two like this, so beautiful and _together_. It was if, after everything, he was finally being rewarded. And for that, he was gracious.

"How much further?" The shorter one asked in a husky, gravel voice. It was the first time the green-eyed man had spoken.

He had to stop for a second-just a quick freeze-to remember that voice. He would keep it trapped in him forever, that beautiful slide of honey over gravel, its twin the musical voice in the taller man next to him.

"Not much," he replied when he could speak again, twisting his face slightly. "Just past the lot there." He said, gesturing to the gravel lot a few paces ahead.

The shorter one nodded, face going back to its nearly-bored default. Such a pretty face, not one to waste on frowns or bored expressions.  
He wished he could keep that face.  
Maybe he could. Maybe he could keep both of them?

_No, _The voice inside of him whispered. _You can't keep them._

He knew he had to listen to the voice; it had never led him wrong before.

_You have to do it._

Alright. He would. He never argued with the voice.

"So, what's your name?" asked the tall brother, smile in his voice. My god. The kid was being _polite._

He looked at the boy, whose face was an open book. Didn't he know what was coming? He almost wanted to ask him that. A small part of him wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. Didn't the boy know what he was doing to _him? _What both of them were, just by being here?

Within his reach.

His mother had always told him not to touch what wasn't his.

"Ah, m'names Randy. My car just died on me a few minutes ago, and I got a wife who'll be worryin. Ya know." He said to them, aiming his puppy eyes at the taller one.

"I'm just not good with cars. Thank you guys so much for helping me."

They both nodded, boots crunching against the gravel as they made their way across the old lot to the streets behind it.

This was almost too easy. Usually someone asked if he needed a ride, or if he had a cell phone.

Why were these two so willing?

He ignored the little part of him that voiced those questions and kept leading the way.

"Here we are," he said finally as they came up to his car.

It was ditched under a tree, still smoking slightly from the dry ice he had placed there a few hours ago.

He hadn't known then that he would return with two angels. Two of the best, linked in spirit.

Some people had called him crazy, when he told them about the things he could see.

The colors that surrounded people, reds and blacks and greys that swelled and pressed at his mind.

He'd learned to block out the colors mostly. He only hunted the people whose colors were too bright, so bright he had to look away even when he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Like these two brothers.

He took time to quickly look at their colors, time passing slowly as he studied them.

Their bond was beautiful, a mix of colors that stretched between them like two hands gripped tight while being twisted away at the same time.

Royal blues and purples for the taller one, gold eyes surrounded by a cape of dark colors, the peek of ruby red hinting _something_behind everything. A dark cape for the king.

It was beautiful, the most beautiful he'd ever seen, save for the other end of the bond, the shorter man, standing a few paces away from the brother, but still linked so tight he could see the strain it put on both of them.

The green eyed man's color was equal to his brother's, but where the taller man's colors were flowing and dark, his were all light. The counter weight.

Sharp spikes of light flowed around him, curving but not broken, greys and whites so bright it made him feel faint just watching them fight his brother's darker colors.

The crystal-like air around the man reflected all the other colors, a rainbow of purity and intent, the perfect balance to his brother's, but somehow almost sharper.

God, they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

The two boys came back to life again as he finished studying them, though he had the feeling he could watch them forever.

"Well," the shorter brother said, "You blew the engine."

He nodded, eyes wide like he didn't know that. "Uh huh?"

"Yeah," was the only gruff reply.

"So what do I do now?" he asked, making his voice quiver again. They always fell for that.

The younger man looked at him, face sympathetic.

"Grab anything you need from the car and we'll walk you back to the bar. We'll see what you can do there."

Oh no. That was just too easy. Was it called hunting if your prey walked straight into your trap?

"Sure," he said. "Just a sec. Gotta get something outta the trunk."

They nodded as he walked around the side of the car.

The trunk was where all of his things were, and they were just sitting there waiting for him to return. Jesus.

His heart began to beat faster, and he could feel the anticipation curl inside of his gut.

He had just opened the trunk and placed a hand on his knife when he felt the cool weight of a gun press against his lower back.

Surprised, he dropped the knife, not moving any other muscle.

"Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly." A cold voice intoned, making flashes of purple run across his vision.

It was the younger brother. But he was different. Older.

"I don't think you understand. Please, don't hurt me. I just want to go home."

He let his voice shake a little, making the boy appear like the bad guy.

Suddenly spinning, he reached out with the second knife he had grabbed, curved metal whistling through the air as he swung it in an arc.

His hand hit air, and a few milliseconds later his mind caught up with what he saw.

Both boys were gone, disappeared into thin air.

Panting slightly, he grabbed the other curved blade and drew the two into the air defensively.

Maybe they had run?

He scanned the small lot quickly, trying to find where his prey had run off.

The night was quiet. Absolutely nothing moved and he began to feel something he'd never felt before.

Fear.

He spun in a circle, trying vainly to stay in control.

**_Breathe._** The voice ordered.

He couldn't. Where were they?

Heart thundering, he took a step forward, going into the woods that hedged the sides of the gravel lot.

Every step he took _crunched_ but he needed to find them.

This was unfinished, and the voice began to scream at him, making every step another failure. Find them. Find them. FIND THEM.

He was the hunter. They were the prey. It was simple as that.

He tore through the bushes and trees, chasing the streams of color that seemed to flow around him. They had left a trail, clumsy in their escape.

The trail was warm still, colors bursting and twisting in the pale moonlight, and he could feel the success of his hunt begin. If they wanted to play a little, he could do that.

Ten minutes later, he found himself in the very center of the forest, so close to his quarry he could taste it.

Their escape had left huge marks on the forest, glaring signs to where they had gone.

Like scared rabbits, they ran and froze when they could tell they were being seen.

He saw movement ahead, and knew he had them. It didn't matter that they had a gun. He was light, was the wind and no one could stop him.

Stalking forward slightly, he saw the younger one on the forest floor, hand clutched around an ankle.

Ah. Injured prey. This was too good.

Smiling, he stepped forward, revealing himself to the boy.

He forgot that there were two of them.

He felt a gun against his back for the second time of the day, and he was tired of his beautiful prey fighting back.

"Stop it." He said quietly. "You'll forget this once we're together. Stop fighting me."

The gravel voice laughed, echoing through his chest, and he could feel it rumble.

"You're one sick fuck, you know that?" the man asked.

"You're mine." He replied, eyes still on the injured brother. "All of you."

The injured man stood up, straightening up to his perfect height, not wincing at all.

So the injury was faked. Smart.

Didn't mean he couldn't win.

He lowered his hands, giving off the impression he was surrendering.

"Fine."

The gun on his back dropped, and that was his cue.

Leaping forward as soon as the gun disappeared, he drove the knife towards the younger boy's heart, everything slowing down.

He never got far enough.

His leap was cut off by a piercing pain in his chest, a loud shot echoing in his ears.

The ground rose to meet him, pain indescribable as he clutched his hands around himself.

He was shot. They had hurt him.

His prey had bit him.

"That's for all the people you killed, you sick fuck." The older brother's voice growled in his ear.

"Why'd you have to play with him, Dean?" asked the younger man.

Dean. So that was his name. His mind could barely think over the pain, but for some reason he could still hear them speaking.

"You know what he did, Sam! All the people he killed!" Dean said angrily, voice sharp and red as he heard it.

There was a sigh. "I know." A quick shuffle. "It's just harder when the monsters are human, you know?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "I know, Sammy."

His vision cut out then, and he knew he didn't have much more time left.

The last thing he heard was the sound of someone whistling "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin, before everything went dark.

The end!

A/N Drop me a review! What did you think? Your comments are my sunshine that keep me writing!


End file.
